


The Story Of My Life

by creamcakesequalslove



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: Emotional, Kissing, M/M, Male Friendship, Marriage Proposal, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: The United Kingdom were the sixth country that bought the Dutch telly show calledThe Story Of My Life. ITV asked Scarlett Moffatt to be the host of the show in which famous British couples were transformed into two older versions of themselves by using professional makeup. Britain's favourite presenters Ant and Dec were asked to be the first couple to take part inThe Story Of My Life. How would 35-year-olds Ant McPartlin and Declan Donnelly react when they see each other as 60 and 90-year-olds?





	The Story Of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native tongue, which is the reason why I can make mistakes. Please, let me know when you notice an error.
> 
> The title of the story comes from the chorus of the song [_"Story Of My Life"_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-3wtMBOGlJA) by the Glee Cast (originally by One Direction).
> 
> The Dutch _RTL4_ TV show _The Story Of My Life_ gave me the inspiration to write this fic. Ant and Dec are a couple in this story. I own nothing but these words and I wrote this fic from a third person's point of view. This story is powered by my best mate [Evy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Evytju).

"Everyone would like to have a look into the future. What do you look like as a 60-year-old? Is your relationship still going strong? How do you spend your days? Have you done the things you always wanted to do in your life?" _The Story Of My Life_ host Scarlett Moffatt spoke. "This evening my guests Ant McPartlin and Declan Donnelly will see each other in two different stages of life. A team of the best makeup artists will separate them and firstly make them look 60 years old and then 90 years old by using pre-made face casts. Factors such as lifestyle, heredity and characteristics are taken into account. This is The Story Of My Life."

 ** _"Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain_**  
**_I leave my heart open, but it stays right here empty for days_**  
**_He told me in the morning he don't feel the same about us in his bones_**  
**_Seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone"_**

"There you are, boys. Welcome to The Story Of My Life, Ant and Dec," Scarlett greeted the men. Anthony and Declan both sat in a swivel chair. "Did you have to think twice about being guests on the show, Ant?"  
"No, not at all. We've seen a few clips of the original Dutch version of The Story Of My Life and we knew there was going to be a UK version of it on ITV," the younger Geordie replied. "We talked about being guests on the show. We agreed that if ITV ever asked us to do be guests on the show that we would say yes."  
"What do you think is going to happen during this episode, Dec? You're gonna see each other when you're a lot older. How do you think you're gonna react?"  
Declan – who was as usual seated on Anthony his left side – looked at his long-term boyfriend. "I think it could be quite emotional, especially for me, cos who knows how old we are when we've passed away. We may be 70 or 100."  
"Do you think you'll still be on our tellies when you're like 80 years old?" Scarlett asked.  
"I have no idea. Only when we're both healthy enough to be on telly and when they still want us to be on the telly," Ant replied.

 ** _"And I'll be gone, gone tonight_**  
**_The ground beneath my feet is open wide_**  
**_The way that I been holding on too tight with nothing in between"_**

"You've met each other as 13-year-olds, right?" the female host questioned. "Was it love at first sight for the both of you?"  
Dec laughed. "My first thought of Ant was that he was a bit dull. He wasn't talkative at all, but after talking about our favourite things, which were mostly in common, I loved being around Ant."  
"I first saw Dec on the telly and he looked so small for his age," Ant spoke. "But after knowing more about him I realised I developed feelings for my mate."  
Scarlett looked at her guest. "What did you do when you realised you were in love with Dec, Ant?"  
"I just turned 14 and I asked Dec out on a date for a Newcastle football match by writing him a Flintstones Christmas card. It said: 'Will you be my date for the Grimsley game on Boxing Day?'" "I obviously replied yes to that question," the older Geordie laughed. "We had our first kiss that evening and well, here we are now. 35 years old and still by each other's side."  
"Well. We're going to set the clock 25 years ahead. You'll both end up as a 60-year-old. You are separated from each other during the entire makeup session," Scarlett explained. "You aren't able to see yourself or each other at all. So, you'll see yourself and each other for the first time when you're back in your chairs. Then it will be 25 years later."

 ** _"The story of my life, I take him home_**  
**_I drive all night to keep him warm and time is fro-oh-oh-oh-oh-zen_**  
**_The story of my life, I give him hope_**  
**_I spend his love until he's broke inside_**  
**_The story of my life"_**

"It took a few hours, but the makeup artists have managed to turn Ant and Dec into 60-year-olds. The entire time, the boys weren't able to see themselves or each other. Now, Ant and Dec are finally allowed to see what they look like as 60-year-olds," the female host of _The Story Of My Life_ said.  
Ant and Dec had their backs turned towards Scarlett before the swivel chairs slowly turned them around, so the Geordie men could see what their partner would look like at the age of 60.  
"Oh my, I can't believe this," Ant exclaimed as he saw his two months older boyfriend looking 25 years older. The love of his life always had freckles on his face, but now there were some more little dots. Dec his hair slightly turned grey and there were some crows' feet visible. "There's not much of a change, pet. You still have your adorable little baby face."  
"Would you like to take a look at yourself in the mirror, Ant?" Scarlett asked.  
The Geordie grabbed the hand mirror which laid next to him. "Oh my God. I look horrendous. You can see I've been a smoker for a big part of my life. I have to quit smoking, cos I don't wanna look like this when I'm 60."  
Declan took his boyfriend's hand in his and squeezed in it. "Hey, it's alright, Anth. You're still beautiful to me. Even with your grey hair, wrinkles and pigment spots. You are still the person I fell for all those years ago."  
Ant put the mirror down so he could wipe away his tears. "But I look so old."  
"Yeah, but you are still my one and only Anthony McPartlin. You'll still have your laugh and your ridiculously big forehead won't be gone, cos that makes you you," Dec smiled. "You will always be my boyfriend you know, so I'm gonna see you when you're old. But then I'll be old as well."  
Anthony pressed a kiss on his boyfriend's hand. "Thank you, Decky. You always bring me sunshine."  
"Well, Dec, you should take a look at yourself too," Scarlett said.  
The small Geordie held the mirror in front of his face. "Wow. I didn't expect this."  
"What do you mean, Dec?" the female host questioned.  
"You're right, Anth. I do look young for someone who's 60. But I'm not cute. I've never been cute. Looking cute and looking young are two completely different things."  
"You are cute, Dec. Don't you dare to deny that. You are cute. Period," Ant spoke.

 ** _"Written on these walls are the colours that I can't change_**  
**_Leave my heart open, but it stays right here in its cage_**  
**_I know that in the morning now I see us in the light upon a hill_**  
**_Although I am broken, my heart is untamed still"_**

"As 35-year-olds you still have the boyfriend relationship status. Do you think you'll be married when you're 60?" Scarlett asked.  
"Yeah, I'm sure Ant will be my husband when I'm 60," Dec confessed.  
Scarlett smiled at the thought of her two heroes being married. "And will you be the one to go down on one knee, Dec? Or is Ant gonna propose?"  
"I have no idea. So far, we haven't really talked about marriage. I would like to think Ant would propose to me, but it's also possible I'd be the one to pop the question."  
The younger Geordie nodded. "I agree with Dec. We will be married when we're 60. But who knows who goes down on one knee."  
"And what about children. Do you think you'll have a kid or two of your own when you're 60-year-olds?"  
"At the moment, we're a bit too busy to have kids, cos if we want to get into the adoption circuit, we need more days off, otherwise we won't be able to adopt any kid at all," Ant spoke.  
"We would love to be dads, but who knows when that will happen. For now, we have enough love for our two amazing godchildren," Dec followed.  
There was a cheer heard from _The Story Of My Life_ audience by Ant and Dec their godchildren.  
"Now you just got used to what you look like as 60-year-olds, we'll make you 30 years older. You're gonna reach the respectable age of 90," Scarlett told their guests. "I can't wait to see what you two will look like. See you in a bit."

 ** _"And I'll be gone, gone tonight_**  
**_The fire beneath my feet is burning bright_**  
**_The way that I been holding on so tight with nothing in between"_**

"Here they are again," the female host spoke as Ant and Dec sat in their swivel chairs after their transformation to 90-year-olds. "They're both elderly now. The chairs will turn so they can finally see each other after all those individual hours of makeup."  
Ant and Dec turned around and they gasped when they both saw their boyfriend.  
"Wow! You look amazing!" Ant said to the love of his life. "Your hair may be almost white now and you may have a lot more freckles, but I still recognise you as my Declan. Most of all, you still look cute."  
"Normally your ears are quite a normal size, but now your ears have gone all long and big," the smaller Geordie laughed.  
"Your ears too, Decky. But it's kinda scary to see you like that."  
Scarlett looked at her youngest guest. "What makes it scary for you, Ant?"  
"Cos I have this fear of leaving this world when I'm only like 80 years old," the Geordie wiped away a tear that escaped from his eye.  
Dec squeezed his boyfriend's left hand. "I will be there every step of the way, love. I won't leave you alone."  
"You can take a look at yourself, Dec," Scarlett told the oldest man.  
Declan held the mirror in his hand while he looked at himself. "Wow. I do really have big ears. And my entire face almost looks like one big freckle. I still have a lot of hair, which is nice. But please, stop calling me cute. I'm really old now."  
"If you like, Ant, you can grab the mirror to see for yourself," Scarlett mentioned.  
Ant took hold of the mirror and he observed himself. "Oh my. I don't have very much hair left, but it's not as white as I expected it to be. And I have a lot of pigment spots."

 ** _"The story of my life, I take him home_**  
**_I drive all night to keep him warm and time is fro-oh-oh-oh-oh-zen_**  
**_The story of my life, I give him hope_**  
**_I spend his love until he's broke inside_**  
**_The story of my life"_**

"Do you think you'll still be sexually active as elderly men?" Scarlett questioned.  
Ant laughed out loud. "I would love to be active, but I don't think my body could be active without help."  
"The same goes for me," Declan grinned.  
"Is there anything you'd like to say to each other now you're seated here as 90-year-olds?" _The Story Of My Life_ host asked her male guests.  
The taller Geordie smiled. "Yes, there is something important I'd like to say."  
"Oh, really?" Dec commented with a slightly surprised tone.  
"I can't imagine growing this old with anyone else then you, Declan, nor do I want to. When I think about you, I know that no one else will ever hold my heart the way you do," Anthony spoke while he looked at his boyfriend as he held his hand. "I know you're the only one I want to share the rest of my life with and I know my life will never be complete without you beside me to share it. All I really need is you to be happy in this life I'm living."  
Ant got up from his chair. He pulled a blue velvet box out of his coat pocket and opened it as he sat down on one knee in front of his boyfriend. A beautiful silver engagement ring got exposed. "You only deserve the very best, someone who will back you up without limits, let you grow without borders and love you without end. Will you let me be the one? Will you do me the honour of becoming my husband, Declan Joseph Oliver Donnelly? Will you marry me?"

 ** _"And I've been waiting for this time to come around_**  
**_But baby, running after you is like chasing the clouds"_**

There were tears streaming down Dec his face, because of all the positive emotions he went through. He put his hands in front of his mouth. He could not believe his boyfriend proposed to him while they both looked like their 90-year-old selves.  
"Please, say something, Decky," Ant said as he got slightly afraid of not getting the answer he hoped for.  
The older Geordie grabbed his partner's hand. "Yes, my answer's yes."  
Anthony showed the biggest grin he ever presented to someone. "Thank God. I was scared you were gonna say no."  
"I'd never say no," Dec said as he pressed a kiss on his fiancée's lips. "Just put that ring on my finger!"

 ** _"The story of my life, I take him home_**  
**_I drive all night to keep him warm and time is fro-oh-oh-oh-oh-zen_**  
**_The story of my life, I give him hope_**  
**_I spend his love until he's broke inside_**  
**_The story of my life_**  
**_The story of my life, the story of my life_**  
**_The story of my life"_**


End file.
